A New Era
by hetaliafan98
Summary: Ten years ago Pirate King Luffy, and the straw hats were killed. When the new Pirate King took his title, he gave his loyalty to the Navy, and Pirates are now working with the government. Any real pirates left have gone in hiding because of shame. Is this the end? accepting oc's
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

**Dragon Empress Merry,**  
**Let the New Era Begin!**

The moon was shining down on an Island in the middle of the South Blue, The Thousand Sunny! was on fire as it sailed out to sea. Eight Bodies layed dead on the shore of the Island, as an eight year old girl with light brown hair that fell to her shoulders sat crying next to one, holding a straw hat to her chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She mangaed to mutter in between her sobbing.

"Oh don't feel bad girl, you should be proud. You just helped me take down the pirate king, and start a new era!" A male voice said laughing malevolently from the shadows. She just held the straw hat closer, and bawled even harder as the laughter just echoed through the night.

**10 YEARS LATER**

A Twenty year old man with short blond hair, and blues eyes's walked into a dinner as the sun was begining to set. He was wearing a Navy officers uniform, and had an X shaped scar on his chin. "Right this way my love." The officer said as he walked his date in. She had long red hair with Hazel eya's, and she was wearing a pink shirt with jeans.

"Oh Alver, I'm so glad you got some time off!" The women said excited as they walked past tables that were spread out in the middle of the dinning room, and booths that outlined the windows. The wallpaper was light blue with pictures that hung everywhere. Alver and his date found a table that sat across from a booth, they didn't take notice, but an eighteen year old girl with short light brown hair that fell to her shoulders was sleeping in that booth with her straw hat covering her head that was laying on the table.

"I know it's been a while since we spent time together, but when your in the Navy you have to make sacrifices. But, I would use any days I had off, just to spend them with you." Alver held his dates hand from across the table, and kissed it as she smiled and giggled. Meanwhile a waiter walked to the booth with the sleeping girl, and woke her up to give her the bill. He left her as she was searching the pockets of her tan pants for money, and couldn't help but over hear Alver's conversation.

"You know I'm proud of you Alver for joining the Navy, it's just I'm always worried your going to get hurt by a rouge Pirate." Alver chuckled out of amusment, and smiled at his date.

"Alissa, all pirates have worked for the goverment now for the past ten years. Ever since the current Pirate king took over, and gave his loyalty to the navy. Only childish fools, and complete idiots dare to become a rouge pirate. Any real pirates have gone in hiding cause they have no dignity left, only the weak wannabe's are left. The Pirate era is dead." Alver said as Alissa just looked really impressed.

"Oh Alver..." Alissa was begining to say , then all of a sudden the girl with the straw hat just started laughing. Alver looked past his date and glared at the girl,  
offended.

"Excuse me, did we say something that amused you?" He asked as the girl kept laughing. He wanted to get up and go over there, but Alissa grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, it's just...you said the Pirate Era is dead." The girl apologized as she walked over to them, and Alver clentched his fists.

"Yeah, so? Are you calling me a liar?" He asked raising his voice, highly offended now. How dare this girl interupt his dinner with his girlfriend, and mock him like this. The girl just nodded her head.

"As long as there are dreamers out there, the pirate era will never die. I know that for a fact." The girl said with a grin, and began to walk away. Alver was not going to let her get away with this, so he jumped out of his chair, and walked up to the girl and grabbed her arm.

"How dare you interupt my dinner, do you know who I am?! I am Pippin James Alver, a Navy officer of the 16th brigade! Someone is going to pay for your disrespect, girl!" He said waiting for her to tremble at his name, and beg for forgiveness. The girl just looked at him, pleasantly surprised.

"Wow, your going to pay for my bill? Thanks!" She then turned to look at Alissa, who was still in her seat. "You know, you have a real gentlemen here. He might be pretty weak, but a gentlemen nonetheless!" The girl said with one last grin as she got her arm back, and walked out of the diner. Alver got one last look at the girl,  
she had sea green eyes, and was wearing a purple shirt with tan pants. But most importantly she was carrying two sheathed swords, and was wearing a straw hat.

The waiter brought him the straw hat girls bill, and he immediately ran after her outside outraged. "Alver?" Alissa called, confused she ran after him.

When she got outside, Alissa saw a crowd of people gathering outside the diner watching Alver, and straw hat. She managed to push past people, and made it to her boyfriend. "Alver, whats going on?" She asked as he had a cocky look plastered on his face, and he looked at straw hat.

"You see that? She's carrying two swords, I bet you shes a rouge pirate. Each rouge pirate is first standard issued a bounty of five thousand belies. It's not much,  
but it's enough to take you on another date." He smiled sweatly, and they just gazed into each others eye's. "Ok, just be careful." With that Alissa backed up into the crowd.

"Sorry, I'd love to fight, but I have to go meet my friend." Straw hat said as she turned around to leave, and Alvar thought it was the perfect time to attack. He unsheathed his sword, and charged at her. He swung, and everyone was shocked to hear the sound of swords blocking it. Everyone saw Straw hat with her swords unsheathed, now blocking, and trapping Alvers. She kicked him back, and he slid on the ground, landing infront og Alissa.

"UGH, you will not make a fool of me!" Alver shouted as he stood back up with his sword.

"I'm gonna have to end this fight quickly, like I said I have to meet my friend." Straw hat said as her hands started to combust into flames, and surround her swords.  
"DRAGON RAGE!" She shouted as she charged toward alver, he tried to block but was to slow. She swung her swords in an X formation on his chest.

He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, unconscious from shock. The crowd of people looked at the new X wound on his chest that was steaming, then at the flames died down, leaving her hands, and swords still steaming. "Wait, I know who you are, your the one who ate the *Mira,Mira no mi* Your the Dragon empress!" An oldman from the crowd said, as they all backed away from her in complete shock.

"Thanks! I don't know exactly who gave me that cool nickname, but it's always nice to be recognized!" She said with one of her grins, and Alissa knelt at Alvers side.

"Alver!" She cried worried, and Straw hat saw tears in her eye's. "Don't worry, the wound is to shallow to kill him. Bad news is he won't wake up till tomorrow, Good news is he gets a really cool scar." And with that straw hat began to walk away.

"Wait, who are you?" Alissa asked as she stopped in her tracks.

"My name, is Monkey D Merry." Merry said as she continued to walk, and left the villiage.

A few miles down the shore of the Island by a cave, Merry spotted her Dinghy. It had a trunk with a hand full of worn out sea charts, that were still readable. Sitting on one of the benches was a familiar face, or skeleton actually. He had his usual big afro, and suit. His cane was laying on the floor of the dinghy while he was taking a nap.

"Sorry I'm late Brook." Merry said startling her friend awake as she got in the boat.

"Oh Merry your back, did you find any cute girls to join our crew? Preferably ones who will let me see their Panties?" He asked as he readied the boat to set sail.

"Sorry Brook, not yet. I got to distracted by this Navy officer who wanted to fight." She said as they were now sailing away from the Island.

"Yeah, pirates aren't around like they use to be." Brook said with a sigh, as Merry put a hand on his shoulders.

"Don't be such a worry wort Brook, I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. We'll find a crew soon, I just know it." And with that Merry yawned as the sun went down, and she leaned up against the mast with her straw hat covering her face. And she was sound asleep.

Brook pulled out his gutair, and began to strum.

_"Oh I like to sing this song,_  
_when I'm feeling close to the ground._  
_Got a smile on my face cause,_  
_I know tomorrows around._  
_When the day is finally done,_  
_and the moon replaces the sun._  
_I smile cause I know in my heart your not really gone._

_All the challenges we been through,_  
_all the promises we made,_  
_all the laughs we shared together,_  
_are in my heart always_

_oh I like to sing this song,_  
_so someday you'd sing along._  
_oh I'm waiting for that day,_  
_just waiting for that day,_  
_I can't wait for that day until..._  
_we can sing along"_

Brook finished his song, and the two friends sailed into the open blue.

* * *

The next morning the sun was shining on Mordor Island, A sixteen year old girl was sleeping on a hammock in her hut. Then all of a sudden she woke up.

"Why do I have this strange feeling I should just stay in bed?" She asked with a yawn, as she just put the covers over her head trying to go back to sleep.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Meet Merry, and everyones favorite Skeleton Brook. Like the Summary says, I'm accepting oc's for the crew. Hope you all enjoy!  
*Flame Flame fruit* Mira Mira no mi

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
position on the crew:  
Did they eat a fruit, if so which fruit:  
apperence:  
Personality:  
Strengths:  
Weakness:  
History:  
Extra Info I might need:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

_Italics: thought_

_**Bold italics: flashback**_

**Bold: Title**

* * *

**Enter: Serena the Blacksmith,**  
**Adventure calls in the South Blue!**

The sun was shining down on the South Blue sea, the morning after Merry's encounter with the Navy officer. Brook, and Merry were now begining their quest of locating the nearest Island.

"Ok, I think North...is that way!" Merry said fully confident, as she tried to read on of the sea charts from the trunk. Only she was pointing West, not North.

Brook was about to change the position of their plain white sail when..."Or, maybe that way?" She asked, still trying to line the chart up with their cordinates. Now she was pointing South.

Brook again was about to change the position of their sail when..."Or, that way?" This time the map was upside down, and she was pointing East.

"Ugh, why does this have to be so hard?" She complained particularly to noone, and sat on the bench placing the chart next to her in defeat.

Brook left the sail as it was, and they continued sailing North. He sat next to Merry, and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'I really should have payed attention in Nami's navigation course." She grumbled.

"Merry, what happened to the compass we had?" Brook asked hoping for some good news, but the look on Merry's face said otherwise.

"Traded it for the charts, remember." She explained as they both sighed, and layed on the floor. She took one more look at the chart.

"You wanna know something Brook? These charts aren't even half as good as Nami's use to be." They both sighed again, and Merry's stomach started to grumble.

"There's no Island in sight for miles, were going to starve!" Brook whinned as Merry just giggled.

"Thats what you always say before we find an Island, and right after you finish off the last of the grog." Merry said as they both began to laugh.

A few hours passed out at sea. Merry was examining her swords, while Brook was watching for Islands.

"Ah man, my swords are dull." Merry complained as she re-sheathed them. For a while now she's been noticing that her sword attacks are getting less, and less sharp. last night pretty much proved her worst fears.

"So have you seen any land yet?" She asked trying to keep her mind off her swords, and hopeing for good news.

"No, not yet." He replied depressed, and he was about to call it a day when he saw something nearby and his jaw dropped in shock.

Merry saw that his mouth was wide open, and was confused until she followed his gaze. Her mouth dropped open in shock, and they both looked at each other.

"Brook?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Uh-huh."

She grinned as they both jumped off the benches.

"WE FOUND AN ISLAND!" They both shouted excited, as they fist pumped into the air.

Yes it was true, close by there was an island. There was a dock on the sandy south shore of the Island, that lead up to the villiage right outside of the forest.  
But the most noticiable thing about the island, was the Navy base stationed there.

"BEST NAVIGATORS IN THE WORLD!" They both shouted proud of their success, completely unaware of the pure dumb luck involved. They set sail for the Island as they high-fived.

* * *

Meanwhile on Mordor island, the sixteen year old girl was still laying in her hammock. A knock came at her door, and she started to get out of bed.

Her long blond hair reached her mid-back, with bangs that were shaggy. She rubbed her Auburn eye's awake as she yawned, and strechted her arms. She was wearing a green shirt, and dark blue shorts. She put on her tool belt, with thick brown leathers gloves on her hands.

Another knock came at her door, and she was about to open it.

"Sensei, we have orders to fill today remember." The voice of a ten year old boy came from the other side of the door.

Sure enough standing outside her door was a Ten year old boy with short shaggy brown hair, and brown eye's. He was wearing a white shirt, and orange overalls with brown boots.

"Morning Yusae, sorry to keep you waiting." She greeted as she walked outside, and headed towards the forge she made next to her hut.

She made it to her anvil, and stood infront of it looking at the sky.

_It's a beautiful day, so why do I still have this uneasy feeling like somethings gonna happen?_

"Is something wrong?" Yusae asked concerned, pulling his sensei out of her trance. She looked at him, and smiled.

"Nope, nothings wrong. Now, lets get started on these orders." She said as she put her hair in a pony tail, and pushed her bangs back with an orange bandana.

* * *

Meanwhile on the east side of the island, Brook, and Merry were docking their vessil out of Marine sight.

"Alright, lets go check out this island!" Brook said excitedly as they left their boat, and started walking towards the villiage.

After a while of walking around they spotted a diner. As they were about to enter it, three people walked out. One of them was a middle aged woman who they suspected to be the owner. The other two were a sixteen year old girl with blonde hair in an orange bandana, and a Ten year old boy with shaggy Brown hair.

"Thank you so much Serena, for polishing my husbands old swords from the Marines, and turning them into decor of the diner. I'm sure he would have loved to see it." The woman said appreciativly as she was starting to become teary eye'd.

"No problem Mrs. Smaugs. Now at least a piece of your husband will always be apart of the diner." The owner smiled, and and nodded as she as she went back in the diner.

"Wow, your a blacksmith?" Merry asked amaized, gaining the attention of Serena, and Yusae. Suddenly the uneasy feeling hit Serena again.

_There's that feeling again, could it be these two?_

Serena asked herself as she looked at Brook, and Merry. She was wondering why everyone was staring at her, then she realized she hadn't answered Merry's question.

"Oh, yeah. I am a Blacksmith." Serena replied turning a little pink, and rubbing the back of her kneck embarrased.

'Thats perfect, because I actually need your help with my swords!" Merry Said cheerfully as Serena looked surprised.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Marine base. A middle aged man with short red hair, and a mustache was sitting at his desk in his office when a knock came at his door.

"Come in." The man said as another man entered. He was in his early thirtys, and he had short dull-brown hair, and onyx eyes.

"Lieutenant commander Gimbly, we got word from a nearby island that a rouge pirate was seen escaping. Officer Pipin James Alver was attacked yesterday, and the people there seem to suspect that the rouge pirate might come here." The Petty officer informed his commander, as Gimbly began to rub his chin intrigued.

"Tell me Petty officer Hussie, did they manage to say who this rouge pirate is?" Gimbly asked as Hussie handed him a bounty poster.

"They sent over her bounty, and also said she mentioned something about a friend." Hussie said as Gimbly grinned meniacly.

"Well five thousand isn't alot, but speaking of money. How was rent collection this time around?" Gimbly asked Hussie just smirked.

"Rent collection went down 8% since last time sir." He replied as Gimbly laughed.

"Well, lets keep our eye out for this rouge pirate. But in the meantime, how does a tax raid sound to you?" Gimbly asked as they both grinned at each other.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea sir, and the weapons we confiscated from that blacksmith brat will finally come in use." and with that they both left the office,  
sitting on the commanders desk was the bounty for Monkey D Merry.

* * *

Serena brought Brook, and Merry to the forge next to her hut. "Ok, so you just want me to examine your swords?" She asked as Merry nodded.

"Also there is a question I want to ask you." Brook said as he was standing next to Merry. "May I see your panties?"

Serena's face turned red, and she grabbed one of the three stone hammers connected to her belt, and smashed it into Brook's face sending him flying across the street into a street venders cart.

"GET BENT YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

Serena yelled gaining a small crowd by her forge, and Merry just laughed. Serena started to calm down, and took the swords from Merry. One had a Black handle, and sheath with brass plating. The other one had a Yellow handle, and sheath with brass plating. She also read the ingravings on the sheaths.

"Hell slayer, and Heaven breaker. Nice." She complimented as she unsheathed the swords, and examined them.

"Well, their getting dull alright. Jezz, your really rough with your swords." She noted as she looked at the blades, the re-sheathed them.

"Now, working as a Blacksmith I only have one rule. Thats is: I don't smith weapons to marines or rouge pirates, but im only sharpening these so everythings fine. Also I must ask, what are your swords?" Serena asked as Merry was rubbing her chin thinking.

"Wait, I think I remember Zolo telling me something about this. Yeah, he always use to tell me that your sword is an attachment to yourself. You put in your strength, and in return it cuts whatever the wielder deams necessary. So that is my answer!" Merry grinned , and Serena was surprised by her answer, she didn't get that answer much anymore. She smiled at Merry obviously pleased with her answer.

Brook had gotten up, and dusted himself off. He walked back, and stood next to Merry a little upset.

"Oh great, the Pervy skeleton is back." Serena said sarcastically as Merry chuckled.

"I know, isn't he just awesome. Thats why good old Brook here is my First Mate of the crew!" Merry said as she put a hand on Brooks shoulder, and grinned.

"Thanks captain!" Brook grinned, feeling better from that comment.

_Wait a minute, crew, captain, are these guys..._

"Rouge pirates." Serena said shocked as she almost dropped Merry's swords. She began to understand why she's been having this uneasy feeling.

"Yeah, were rouge pirates." Merry chuckled seeing Serena's expression.

"Hey speaking of crew mates, your a really good smither right? So how would you like to join my crew?" Merry asked as Serena's heart started to race, remembering the last person who had asked her the very same question long agao. He was a Ten year old boy with short blond hair, and orange eye's.

_**The future pirate king only accepts the best crew, so what do you say Serena, wanna join?**_

Those words still rung in her ears. She shook her head trying to forget that memory. She had a plan to fix everything, she couldn't fail now because she decided to freeze up. She turned to Yusae who had heard their conversation, and was now looking at the ground. She then turned to look back at Brook, and Merry.

"No." Serena answered finally, and she took Merry's swords to the sharpening wheel.

"What, but wwhhyy?" Brook, and Merry whinned like little kids as they followed her. Serena's grip on the swords got tighter as she turned to look at them.

"Because I said so thats why!" she snapped.

"I'll sharpen, and polish your swords for you, but thats it. I'M NOT JOINING YOUR CREW!" Serena then began to sharpen the first sword, and Merry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"K, but when you change your mind we'll have some grog to celebrate our new crew member. It's going to be awesome!" Merry grinned excited just thinking about the celebration.

Serena stopped what she was doing, and grunted. "Yusae, whay don't you show our friends here around town. Hopefully by the time you get back, i'll be done and they will be able to leave." She gritted through her theeth clearly annoyed. Yusae took noticeof her annoyance, and nodded at Serena as he motioned to Merry, and Brook to Follow him.

Walking the two pirates around gave Yusae time to think. Even when Serena said she wouldn't join them, he felt like he would have to say goodbye to his sensei. He would answer any question Merry, and Brook had about the town. But he just wasn't into the tour. He knew they were good people, even if they did seem a little...  
different. If these pirates were as bad as the Marines say they were, this town would have already been destroyed.

_If sensei had to join a rouge pirate crew, i'm glad it's this one._

He kept thinking to himself while looking back at the two pirates. Finally he stopped, and turned around to face them.

"So, you want sensei to join your crew?" Yusae asked, trying to sound as intimidating as possible.

"Yep, she's going to be our blacksmith!" Merry said confidently as Brook nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I guess I should tell you about her first day here on the island."

* * *

_**Four weeks earlier a dinghy docked at the pier of Mordor Island, and a sixteen year old girl got out of it.**_

_**"Well now that I'm here, might as well find some food." Serena said as she left a barrel of swords, and rifles in her dinghy as she walked towards the villiage.**_

_**She found a diner, and went inside to eat. the inside was covered in wooden panel walls, florescent lights were all over the ceiling since there was only one huge window wall by the front door. the place wasn't to crowded, so Serena found a seat at a table and ate. The food was so good that nothing could ruin it, until a Marine Petty Officer entered the diner and walked up to the breakfast bar where the owner was at. The owner was a middle aged woman with brown hair that had gray streaks in it, she had amber eye's, and wore a pink short sleeve dress. The Marine was a man in his early thirty's, with short mouse-brown hair, and onyx eyes. Serena couldn't help but over hear their conversation.**_

_**"Why officer Hussie, what a pleasnat surprise seeing you." The owner said nervously as she noticed his presence, knowing exactly why he came.**_

_**"Well I'm afraid Mrs. Smaugs, that this isn't a pleasant visit. Rent was due yesterday, and your the only one that has yet to pay." Hussie said with a smirk enjoying every minute of seeing her look at her cash register nervously, and pulling everything out of it. When she handed him the money, he counted it all and started to chuckle.**_

_**"Sorry, but I'm afraid commander Gimbly raised the rent this month." Mrs. Smaugs couldn't believe what she was hearing, her eye's widened in utter shock.**_

_**"B.b..but thats all the money I have, I was lucky to even get this much this month." She stuttered frantically, wondering what she was going to do now.**_

_**"You know the rules, if you can't pay rent that issues a tax raid. You don't wanna burden the people of this villiage with that again, do you?" Hussie asked now grinning sadistically, and was on the brick of tears. She had no idea how she was going to finish paying off her rent.**_

_**"Well thank you for my meal ma'am, hope this is enough to cover it." Serena said as she finished eating, and she walked up to the breakfast bar where they they were at. She handed the confused Mrs. Smaugs a medium bag full of money.**_

_**"But dear, you already..." She was about to finish when Serena cut her off.**_

_**"You cooked me an excelent meal, and I would not be doing my duty as a citizen if I didn't pay for it." Serena said as she gave the woman a wink, fully knowing she had already payed for three days worth of food. Mrs. Smaugs caught onto this, and she smiled as she handed the shocked Hussie the bag of money.**_

_**"Well I believe this covers my rent, and ends our buisness here. Goodbye officer Hussie." She said as she showed him the door, and he just glared back at Serena who waved him goodbye sarcastically.**_

_**Once he was gone looked back at Serena and smiled. "Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done without you!" The woman said as she hugged her.**_

_**"No problem, what was that about anyway?" Serena asked as the woman just looked at the ground.**_

_**"Well you see dear, a few years back Lieutenat commander Gimbly of the Marines bought this Island. When he did, he started making the residents pay rent. Every month it will get higher, and higher. We all have to pay, because if we don't he issue a Tax raid. Which means he can go into everyones home, and take anything he deems valuable." Mrs. Smaugs looked like she was about to cry again, so Serena hugged her.**_

_**"Well you shouldn't worry about it now, your rent is payed. Noone is getting anything taken away." Serena should have known she would jinx herself, because at that moment one of the villiagers came into the diner.**_

_**"The marines are conviscating someone dinghy!" He said surprised, and Serena looked shocked and imediatly walked up to him.**_

_**"Why would they do that?" Mrs Smaugs asked confused.**_

_**"Well apparently someone left a barrel full of weapons on it, and now their conviscating it as a threat." As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Serena ran out of the diner to the docks.**_

_**{Please don't be mine. Whatever is going on, please just don't let it be mine.}**_

_**She kept thinking to herself as she raced to the docks. When she got there life had decided to cock the fuck you gun, and she watched as her dinghy was getting destroyed, and her merchandise was getting taken away by the marines.**_

_**"Wait, I was going to sell those! You can't just take my stuff!" She yelled outraged, but no one would listen. Finally she decided to walk up to what seemed to be the leader of this little mash. He was facing the sea, so she only saw the back of him. She saw the word justice, written on the back of his Petty Officers coat.**_

_**"On what rights, do you have to damaging, and stealing my property you damn bastard?" She asked gaining the attention of the Petty officer, when he turned around to face her she couldn't believe she was staring into those Onyx eyes again, and that bastards sadistic grin.**_

_**"These were unauthorized weapons on my boss' property, so by law they are now his." Serena wanted to do something, but it was to late. Her dinghy was destroyed now at the bottom of the sea, and the men with her merchandise were now out of sight. She wanted to punch him, but she knew that would only land her in trouble with the goverment. She decided to walk away back to the diner, clenching her jaw every moment she heard Hussie laugh as he saw her leave.**_

_**When she made it back to the diner she just sat in a booth trying to figure out what she was going to do next.**_

_**"Was that your boat the Marines destroyed?" A voice asked as she looked around, and saw it came from a Ten year old boy with short brown shaggy hair.**_

_**"Yeah, that was my boat." She replied as the boy just invited himself to sit on the other side of the booth.**_

_**"So why don't you just by another, or steal one?" He asked as Serena already began to find this conversation vexing.**_

_**"Because I just spent all my money, and the only ships docked here are Marine." She gritted through her teeth, as the boy noticed her tool belt and gloves.**_

_**"So are you a black smith?" He asked as she just sighed in annoyance, already knowing she wasn't going to get rid of this kid any time soon.**_

_**"Yes kid, I'm a blacksmith." She replied as he looked then looked at her amaized.**_

_**"Wow, so can you smith any weapon? Can you make me your apprentice? I have always wanted to learn how to smith!" He said excitedly as he kept interuping her every time she tried to answer.**_

_**"Ugh, listen kid if it will keep you quiet sure, you can be my apprentice. And although I might be a good smither, I'm sorry to dissapoint you but there are things that I still need to learn too." Serena managed to to say before he could interupt her.**_

_**"Sweet, this is going to be awesome! And my names not kid, it's Yusae." Yusae stated a matter-o-factly as Serena just smirked.**_

_**"Nice to meet you Yusae. My name is Serena, but call me Sensei. Cause while I'm teaching you, thats what your going to be calling me."**_

_**"Wait, your really going to teach me?"**_

_**"At least until I find a way of getting off this island." Yusae just grinned happily.**_

_**'Can I ask you one more question, what did you mean when you said there are still things that you have to learn?" He asked, and as for once Serena didn't mind answering his question.**_

_**"Well, there are always new things I can learn how to smith. Especially if I want to become the weapon Meister. You see, there are many different types of smithers. **__**Bow, gun, and sword are just a few of them. But the weapon Meister can smith any weapon from all the blues, and is know as the greatest smither in the world. That kid, is my dream."**_

* * *

As yusae finished his story, Merry was about to say something when all a sudden they heard gunfire. They looked around to see where it was coming from, and they narrowed it down near the center of the villiage.

"Hey yusae, whats going on?" Merry asked confused, as Yusae heard the familiar sounds of people panicing.

"Tax raid!" He gritted through his teeth realizing what was happening, and the position where it was happening to. He ran straight towards the sound of the gunfire,  
leaving Brook, and Merry still confused.

Serena just finished polishing the last sword when she heard the first gunshot. Villiagers were panicing as they ran past her hut, and she went to go check it out.  
She saw the horrific scene of marines breaking in, and raviging peoples homes, and businesses. She wasn't surprised when she saw it was Gimbly leading the assult with Hussie at his side. Both of them were laughing as they watched panicked villiagers running.

"Residents of my island, since rent count was low, a tax raid has been issued." Gimbly said grinning as more buildings were being ransacked.

"Sensei!" Serena heard Yusae call, as she turned around and saw him running toward her.

We have to stop him." Yusae said as Serena nodded and grabbed two of her hammers.

"Yusae stay back, I'll handle them ok." She said as he was about to protest, when Gimbly spotted them.

"Well if it isn't that blacksmith brat, and her puppy. Let me ask you something, recognize our weapons?" He asked as she took a look at the weapons, and was shocked.

The swords were shining, and newly sharpened. The rifles looked quality made, and barely used. They did look familiar, because she made the. She was about to ask how, when she remembered the day she got here they were confiscated.

"YOU.."

"YOU BASTARDS, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

Serena was stunned, thats what she was going to say. She looked next to her and saw that it was Yusae. She watched him pull his beginner dagger that he had smithed, and charge at Gimbly, and Hussie . Everything seemed to be going fast, she couldn't talk or move.

"MEN READY!" Gimbly shouted as Marines surrounding him raised their swords towards yusae.

"NO!" She finally shouted, but was to late. The marines were about to attack. She sheilded her eye's, she just couldn't watch.

"DRAGON SCALE!" She heard someone shout, the next thing she heard was the sound of swords being disarmed.

She looked , and couldn't believe it. The Marines had been disarmed, their swords were flung twenty feeet away steaming.

Standing infront of Yusae was Merry, with both her swords unsheathed. Serena saw flames surrounding Merry's swords, and was dumbfounded. Untill she realized, Merry's hands were the flames themselves.

Gimbly just continued to grin. "Well I didn't think it would happen so soon, but we've been expecting you...Dragon Empress."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N Sorry it's late, but yesterday was really busy. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! I finally picked the crew name, and the jolly roger has been made, so I am pumped.

Until next time Hetaliafan98 is out...peace


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

_**Bold italics: flashback**_

_Italics: thoughts_

**Bold: title**

* * *

**Merry VS Gimbly,**  
**battle for pirate pride!**

"I didn't think it would happen so soon. We've been expecting you Dragon Empress."

Gimbly smirked at the eighteen year old girl standing infront of him.

"Terrorizing innocent people, don't you think thats a little...uh...Whats that word you use when you call someone predictable?" Merry asked rubbing her chin, and trying to think. Serena, Yusae, Hussie, and even Gimbly just sweatdropped annoyed, and perplexed by the aura of stupidity that seemed to be emanating from her.

_You've got to be kidding me._

"Uh, are you trying to call us random?" One of the Marines dared ask, and was immidiately smacked in the back of the head by another.

"No you idiot, that means un-predictable! She looking for a word that means predictable!" The officer who had smacked the first one shouted, and soon the whole platoon started arguing with themselves. With the aura only getting stronger by each passing minute, Gimbly just facepalmed. Hussie's face turned pink from embarrasment, and shame. He couldn't believe he actually called these men HIS soldiers.

"YOU FOOLS, JUST GRAB YOUR WEAPONS AND ATTACK!" Hussie had shouted hoping to get his chance at redemption, but it was slowly dwindling as the aura only proceeded to get stronger.

"Yeah, yeah in a minute boss. Are you trying to call us obnoxious?" A third Marine had managed to ask Merry through all the arguing, and she just shook her her head.

"No, it's close, but it's just not the right word." Merry replied, and Yusae slowly began backing away from her, making his way back to Serena.

_Is she trying to disstract them like this, or is she really that stupid?_

Serena had wound up asking herself that question, honestly afraid of finding out. She noticed that Yusae was now next to her, and it felt like a weight was taken off her chest.

"Sensei, is the word she's looking for Cliché?" Yusae asked as Merry just happened to over hear, and a lightbulb went off.

"Cliché, yes thats the word! You marines are totally acting Cliché!" Excited that she could finally remember that word, she just grinned. The marines arguing had then ceased, and it became so quiet that you could even hear a pin drop.

"Oh, well that makes sense!" The marines all beamed, and suddenly the aura of stupidity became to over whelming. Everyone excluding Merry, and the marines collapsed out of exasperation.

_IDIOTS!_

"UGH! When you want something done right, you got to do it yourself. ALRIGHT YOU DAMN MORONS, FINISH THE RAID! I'LL HANDLE OUR GUEST MYSELF!" Gimbly shouted picking up a sword, and rifle. His officers saluted him, and the crowd of people suddenly remembered why they were panicking earlier.

"Hussie, i'm trusting you to take charge, and finish this. Don't let me down again." He turned to face Hussie, who just nodded with a nervous gulp. Hussie, and his men got ready to charge, and the marines game of "Tag your broke" continued.

Yusae saw this, and both his hands, and jaw clentched. He was about to run after them and help, when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He wasn't surprised to see that it was Serena. "Are you crazy, don't you remember a few minutes ago?"

"But sensei, they need help." When he turned to face her, Serena was surprised at what she saw in his eye's. She saw fiery determination.

_Yusae._

She began to remember the first time she had met him, and how annoying he was. When he smithed his first dagger, and it came out really crappy. She couldn't help but smile, and Yusae felt the grip on his shoulder loosen up. He looked at his Sensei surprised, and nodded reciving the message she was trying to tell him.

"Thank you Sensei." And with that, he ran down the street and turned where the Marines had ran off to.

_Just don't die Yusae._

"You don't have to worry, Brook will be there to help." Merry said, as if reading Serena's thoughts. She wanted to believe it, but after spending time with that Skeleton Serena wasn't so convinced.

"What makes you so sure that pervy skeleton can handle it?" She asked, and Merry just chuckled like it was the easiest answer in the world.

"Because...dat afro!" Merry stated a matter-o-factly. Serena was confused among other things, but mainly confused. What the hell did an afro have to do with anything?

Both the girls were interupted by Gimbly snickering. "Isn't this funny, you two think you could actually beat me?"

Serena walked up, and stood next to Merry. She unclipped two hammers from her tool belt, and the girls nodded at eachother.

"TWO HUNDRED HAMMER THROW!"

Serena shouted throwing both her hammers, and Merry just charged him.

"DRAGON RAGE!"

* * *

Meanwhile the people of the island now went into hiding, as the marines were finishing up their raid. Thats when fog started to settle in, and it seemed like it was starting to get darker. The Marines stopped to see what was happening, and thats when the erie music started to play.

Scared out of their minds, the Marines all huddled together. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEN THINK YOUR DOING?" Hussie shouted at his men, and Yusae finally managed to catch up with them. Seeing the Marines scared made Yusae laugh.

"S..s..sorry sir, but the music, and fog."

"IT'S SCARY!"

For what seemed like the umpteenth time today, Hussie face palmed, annoyed that he actually calls these idiots Navy Soldiers. Realizing that the Marines were huddled together scared, the villagers started to come out of hiding to see what was going on.

"Alright, what did you people plan? Who is responsible for this scheme?" The villagers got one look at him, and turned pale in fear. Seeing this made Hussie smirk meniacally.

He turned to give his men orders to attack, when he realized they all had that look of fear written on their faces too. Not wanting to bother with them anymore, he decided he was going to finish the raid himself. Before he could move though, he felt a hand fall onto his shoulder. A boney hand to be more specific.

_What the?_

Thinking it was another prank by the villagers, he pulled it. A chill went up his spine, when he realized it was connected to a body.

"AHHHH MONSTER!" The Marines, and villagers joined in shouting. Hussie turned around only to facea skeletal man, wearing a suit with flowery pants, and an afro. Eveyone but Yusae, and Hussie ran away screaming.

Hussie just stood their petrified, while Yusae just laughed as he walked up to Brook.

"Wow! That was amazing Brook!" Yusae complimented as the ereie music stopped, and the fog seemed to dissipate. Brook just screamed, and hid behind Yusae.

"MONSTER WHERE?" Yusae just sweatdropped, and Brook soon realized they were talking about him.

"Yohoho, right!" Brook began to rub the back of his head embarrased . He finally got out from behind Yusae, only to be greeted with a rifle pointed at him by Hussie.

* * *

As the dust was clearing Merry was now standing infront of a newly formed crater in the ground, thanks to Serena's hammers. The spot where Gimbly once stood was empty, leaving Merry dumbfounded.

Serena's eye's widened in shock, realizing that Gimbly was now standing behind her.

"Shocked are we? I would be surprised if you weren't. You see, they don't just give out the position of Luetenant Commander to anyone."

Serena only needed a moment to bring herself together, and once she did, she turned to punch Gimbly. Unfortunately before could hit him, Gimbly caught her fist.

"Is that really all you have?" He asked with a pursumptious scoff , and began to squeeze Serena's fist. She made a small yelp of pain, failing an attempt to conseal it. At that moment in time, she did the only logical thing she could think of to escaspe his grip. She kneed him in the groin, and he fell hard.

"Don't underestimate me you damn bastard!" She gritted through her teeth rubbing her right hand. Gimbly was laying on the ground in fedile position, grunting in pain.

Serena then walked over to Merry, who seemed to be dazed in amazement, and she retrieved her hammers from the crater.

"Kikiki Nice shot!" Merry complmented with a chuckle. She was about to high-five Serena, but Serena still seemed on high alert.

"Trust me, you don't want to thank me yet. I have a feeling he won't stay down, and when he does get back up he's gonna be pissed."

As if one cue, Gimbly started to get up. Merry, and Serena got ready to attack again. All Gimbly did was bring out his rifle, and he fired at Serena.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Merry jumped infront of her, and deflected the bullet with her swords. She then turned to face Serena, and nodded. Serena seemed to get what the message implied, because she then threw her hammers at Gimbly again.

Gimbly simply stepped to the left to dodge one, and leaned back to dodge the other. Dust was beginning to surround him, sinces Serena's hammers left another crater in the ground. The dust was all Gimbly needed as a cover. Next thing the girls knew, he was right behind Serena again. Before Serena had a chance to move, he palced her in a headlock. As she struggled to get free, Gimbly just laughed.

Merry tried to attack, but he was to fast. He grabbed both the girls, and threw them into a building across the street. More dust cleared showing the cracks the two girls made as they slid down the brick wall, and sat. Serena glared at Gimbly as she put her right hand on the back of her head, and blodd trickled down it. Merry's flames died out, as her head hung making her hat cover face.

"You rouge pirates are all the same. Weak, pathetic, theiving, idiotic dreamers. Well, are you going to tell me otherwise girl?" Gimbly asked, and silence was the only thing that followed. Serena wanted to say "Your one to talk" But she was interupted by Merry uttering a single word.

"No."

Serena looked at Merry, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_Is she really giving up?_

Gimbly started to walked towards them smirking triumphitly. Serena wanted nothing more then to smack that smirk right off his face, but her hammers were right behind him in the crater.

"I would be lying if I said I was surprised. Any dignity pirates had, died with that patetic excuse of a pirate king. What was his name again, Loopy? As Gimbly continued to smirk mockingly, Serena noticed Merry's grip on her swords tighten.

"No, thats not what I meant. I said no, because along time ago, I thought the same thing. I thought that pirates were weak, pathetic bullys, who stole. Then I met a group of people, who quickly became my family." Merry spoke as she began to stand up.

"They taught me what it really means to be a pirate. Yeah, we love to steal. We also love our grog, and treasure. But when it comes to our dreams, we won't let anything get in the way of acheiving them. Even if it may lead us to death, we're not afraid. SO DON'T YOU DARE TARNISH THE NAME OF PIRATE KING LUFFY, ONE OF THE GREATEST PIRATES TO EVER SAIL THE BLUES! YOU GOT THAT!" Lifting up her head, Merry glared at Gimbly. Eye's full of fiery determination, her hands combusted into flames surrounding her swords, and she charged.

"DRAGON RAGE!"

Serena watch , wondering if it was out of utter shock, or amazement.

_**The future pirate king only accepts the best crew! So what do you say Serena, wanna join?**_

_Loke._

Serena just stared at her gloved left hand, and began to hold back tears. Watching the fight progress, she determined that Gimbly had the upper hand. Merry would try to attack, but Gimbly would easily dodge. When he would retaliate, Merry would dodge, but just barely. Serena wasn't sure how much longer Merry could keep it up. While Serena was trying to come up with a plan, Gimbly tried placing Merry in a headlock, but she slid through his legs.

_Loke, I know she needs help, but how can I? I can't even land a single hit on him._

Just then Serena looked at her toolbelt, more specifically her pouch, and remembered something.

_It can't still be there can it?_

She unzipped he pouch, and smiled when she felt something in there.

* * *

Brook was looking down a rifle barrel, literally. Hussie stil had it pointed at him.

"Any last words before I kill you monster?" Hussie asked, and Brook just brought out his violin.

"Just one!" Brook beamed as he started playing. The tune was soft, and gentle. Suddenly Yusae found it very hard to stay awake. Once the song ended Yusae yawned, and saw that Hussie had the same proble, only he was laying on the ground sleeping.

"Man, thats one powerful song." Yusae commented impressed, only to realize that Brook was also laying on the ground asleep.

"YOU PUT YOURSELF TO SLEEP DUMBASS!"

* * *

Serena brought out a dial, and ran towards her hammers. She quickly grabbed them, and clipped them back on her belt.

"MERRY, WHEN I SAY GO, ATTACK!"

"WHAT?"

Just as she was trying to warm Merry about her plan, Gimbly placed Serena in another headlock.

"You honestly think you can defeat me girl? I have been in the Marines for twenty years, and I haven't let a single pirate escape!" Serena saw his sadistic grin, and began to put her plan into action.

"THEN HOW ABOUT AN EARLY RETIREMENT YOU BASTARD!" And with that, she placed the dial infront of his face.

"BREATH DIAL MODE: GAS!"

As she activated the dial, Gimbly felt strange air start to surround him.

"MERRY GO!" With Gimbly still in a daze, Serena managed to get free of his grip. Merry got the message loud, and clear. She then took in the biggest breath she could.

"DRAGON BREATH!"

Fire shot out of Merry's mouth, and once it hit Gimbly both the girls were blasted back.

Once the smoke started to dissipate, the girls began to come to. When they saw Gimbly unconcious, and burnt to a crisp, they couldn't help but grin.

"We did it!" Serena stated amazed.

"Yeah, thanks to that cool tool you got! What did you call it again?" Merry asked tilting her head in confusion, and Serena couldn't help but chuckle.

"A breath dial, only I modified it to blow gas, to help me start fires in the forge." She brought out her dial, and showed Merry. She ginned seeing it, and thought it was the coolest thing ever.

'Wow keep this up, and you'll be the Weapon Meister for sure!" Merry commented standing up, and she offered Serena a hand, but Serena was to shocked to move.

"What?"

_How does she know that?_

"Yeah, it's your dream isn't it?"

"Yes, but..."

"Yusae told us, I hope you don't mind!"

Before Serena could reply, the panicking Soldiers, and villagers finally ran into them. Once they all saw the k-o'd Gimbly, everyone became silent.

"YAY!" The villagers cheered, as the soliders looked at the two girls in complete and utter shock. Serena shot them a death glare, and they all huddled together again.

Through the crowd of cheering people, Serena spotted , and went up to her.

"Mrs. Smaugs have you seen Yusae?" She asked, and the middle aged women smiled noticing Serena's presence.

'No dear, but I'm sure he's fine!" She replied reassuringly, but Serena just wasn't so convinced. That was until she heard chuckling.

"You bet I am!" She looked around to find the source of the familiar voice, only to find a grinning Yusae walking towards them with Brook who was carrying a sleeping Husssie.

"Yusae!" She ran to the boy, and hugged him. Then she saw the sleeping Hussie in Brooks arms.

"How did you..." The boy just laughed.

"You should have seen it Sensei, Brook knocked him out with one son!" Yusae beamed, and Merry walked up to them.

"You see, I told you afro power never fails!" Merry grinned placing a hand on Brooks shoulder.

"Yohoho right you are!" Brook replied as he placed Hussie next to Gimbly. The villagers were so happy that Gimbly was finally taken down, that they forgot the one they called monster was there.

"You four saved this village, how will we ever repay you?" The dinner owner asked becoming teary eye'd, and Merry knew exactly waht to ask for.

"A bottle of your finest sake please!"

"And some tea, if you have any!" Brook chimed.

She nodded at their resonable requests, and left to go get the asked items. The next few moments were one of the greatest. THe Marine officers willingly gave all the money they collected with the tax raid, and most of it was distributed among the villagers. Except for two bags. The villagers already had a plan of what they were going to do with the money, and it made Serena smile.

Suddenly Serena felt a change in the atmosphere, and looked into the distance of the ocean. She spotted a pirate ship with a white flag, and black crossbones. The word Marine was written on the flag aswell, and Sernea imidiately knew what that meant.

"I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, we're actually going to buy back our village!"

Serena looked at the cheerful villagers, and then back at the ship. She started laughing, and everyone looked at her confused.

"What, you didn't think we helped you people out because we liked you, did you?" She asked sarcastically, as she walked up to the two bags of money.

'We did it for the money, right captain?" She gave a wink to Merry, and Brook, and grabbed one of the bags. Truthg is they had no idea what she was talking about, or what that wink meant. But Brook grabbed the other money bag, and they began to leave.

"Oh, and if you do try to follow us, we will take you down."Serena stated, and with that the three pirates left the shocked villagers, and a watery eye'd Yusae.

_Sensei._

* * *

Reluctantly Merry, and Brook lead her to where they left their dinghy, and both the bags of money were put down.

"Uh Serena, is there a reason why we're taking their money?" She didn't respond, she just looked at the ground and pointed to the pirate ship in the distance.

"Marine pirates, if they knew rouge pirates helped them get their money back, they wouldn't hesitate to confiscate it. But, if we "accidently" leave the money here, then it's fair game."

Hearing her explanation, they both just smiled.

"Yep, your definitely joing my crew now!" Merry grinned, and they began to hear someone coming toward them from the surrounding forest. They were surprised to see that is was the middle aged woman who owned the dinner carrying a bottle of Sake, and a container of tea packets.

"Mrs. Smaugs , what are you doing here?" She just smiled at Serena's question.

"Why, to give you your rewards of course! Besides, a young man didn't get to say goodbye." Just then, they heard suffiling coming from a nearby bush.

"Sensei." Yusae called out as they left the bush, and ran to Serena.

"Your leaving, aren't you?" He asked, and she just smiled, and nodded.

"Afraid so, my rides finally here." She replied, as she then placed the bags of money fom the village right infront of him.

"Can you, and do me a favor? Take these back to the village, and say we forgot them ok!" Yusae nodded trying to hold back the tears building in his eye's,  
so he just decided to look at the ground.

"Also, I want you to have this." Serena unclipped the third hammer from her belt, and gave it to him. It was a little heavy for him, but he managed to hold it up.

"Sensei?"

"My grandfather gave me my first hammer when I began smithing. It has helped me create some amazing things, hopefully it will do the same for you. Who knows, maybe one day you and I will be competing for Weapon Meister! Also, since I'm not going to be your theacher anymore, you can call me Serena." Unable to hold the tears in anymore, Yusae looked at his new hammer, and hugged Serena.

"I'm gonna miss you, Serena-Nee." And with those words, she became tery eye'd herself. Yusae wiped his tears away as the hug ended, and Merry took the bottle of Sake, and tea.

"Thanks dinner lady!"

"Your welcome, now you three stay safe on your journey alright!" Mrs. Smaugs replied, as the new Nakama got into their boat.

"Us Pirates, of course we will!" Serena grinned feciciously with her joke, as they began to row away. Yusae, and waved the three hero's off.

"GOODBYE SERENA-NEE, I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN WHEN WE COMPETE FOR WEAPON MEISTER. I'LL BECOME A GREAT SMITHER JUST LIKE YOU, YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!" Yusae shouted with a grin, and continued to watch them sail off.

"I'm so glad your apart of our crew Serena-San! May I see you panties now?" Brook asked sitting next to Serena, o close for her comfort. She grabbed her paddle, and smacked him in the back of the skull.

"JUST KEEP ROWING YOU DAMN PERVERT!" She shouted, and Brook imidiately schooched onto the other side of the bench, and paddled.

"This is so awesome, we finally have our third crew member!" Merry beamed, as Serena began to shift uncomfotably. She had something she needed to ask them, and she had to do it before they sailed any longer.

"Yeah about that, I was wondering if that could be temporary? You see, I already promised someone that I would join their crew. Only, we got lost." Serena waited for a response, and was surprised to see them smiling.

"Sure, I mean you already promised them right? So, you can tag along, until you find eachother!"

"Yohoho, we'll even help you look! I mean we are Nakama now!"

Serena just smiled, for once she was glad to be apart of a pirate crew.

_Don't worry Loke, I'll find you. And this time, I'm bringing some friends._

* * *

Back on Mordor Island. Hussie, and Gimbly were starting to wake up. Once they did, they saw many people surrounding them. All of them wearing Marine coats, and blue bandanas. Alll except for the leader, who was wearing a sterotypical pirate hat. He had short black hair up to his shoulders, and crimson red eye's.

"Gimbly Nitram, Hussie Thorn. By order of Captain Dracule Akito, you both are under arrest for allowing a rouge pirates to escape, and ilegal tax raids." The red eye'd man explained, as the two former Marine men were cuffed.

"Oh, and don't worry about your island commander, the villagers are in the process of buying it back!" And with that the Vice-Captain allowed his men to take the prisoners on board his ship.

That night Merry opened up the bottle of Sake to celebrate. Not only did they help out an Island in need, but they gained a third crew member.

"TO NAKAMA!" They all cheered as they took a drink. Then, Brook did something Merry hasn't seen him do in a while. He brought out his violin, and started to play the familiar tune of none other then Bink's Sake.

She smiled upon hearing him sing, and joined in of course. They all sang as they continued to sail towards the sunset.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**A/N I know, I know "Where the hell have you been" am I right? Well, I sorta gotten disstarcted. Then of corse there's school. But the point I'm trying to make is, I'm back. It's spring break, and I am pumped. I have the next chapter done, I just have to type it up. Now about the afro comment, literally not even sorry! XD**

**Well, until next time Hetaliafan98 is out...peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

**Bold: Tiltle**

_**Bold italics: flashback**_

_Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

**How Merry met brook,**  
**Legend of the Strawhat pirates!**

Serena woke up, only to realize that it was still the middle of the night. She looked around and found her captain still fast asleep, most likely still hungover from the sake. Merry was laying against the mast, with her strawhat covering her face as she slept. She was about to go back to bed herself, when she noticed that Brook was sitting on of the benches, looking up into the sky.

"Pervy skeleton, what are you doing up?" With that Brook finally noticed her presence. He smiled as she sat next to him on the bench.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep." Serena decided not to press. Besides, since they were up anyway there was a question that has been bugging her since she met the two.

"Hey Brook, how exactly did you and Merry meet?" Brook just laughed, like it was the most obvious answer.

"Well, we were part of the same crew Yohoho!"

"Wait, same crew?"

"To answer that, we have to go back twelve years, before the death of our former pirate king!"

* * *

_**The Thousand Sunny was as lively as ever.**_

_**Nami was lounging on the deck in her chair. Even though she was already in her fortys, time seemed to be kind to her. Her long orange hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and only had some grayish tint to it. Sure she had wrinkles, bt they were barely noticable. She was wearing a blue tank top, and black shorts. It surprised even Nami that she kept her figure after all these years.**_

_**Nami looked at the beating sun in the South Blue, and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Sanji, do you think you could get me a drink please?"**_

_**"Right away Nami-swan~!" She heard the familiar voice of the chief sing, not even needing to look back at him to know there were hearts in his eye's**_.

_**Sanji was still obsessed with women as ever, not that all of them appreciated it. He still liked to wear his suit, and was extremely happy that he could still fit it. But unfortunately, time wasn't as kind to him. His wrinkles were more distinctive, which Chopper tried to pin it on his smoking. His blonde hair, was now covered in gray strikes.**_

_**"Here you are my darling~!" He sang handing her a glass of refreshing Iced sweet tea.**_

_**Usopp was making ammo for his latest invention. He was wearing his goggles/ glasses so he could see more clearly at what he was doing. He had a few wrinkles here and there, and had some grayish tint to his hair. What was really noticeable about him, was his muscles. Yes as shocked as everyone was, all the training Usopp did payed off. In the end, he truely became a brave warrior of the sea.**_

_**"He he, almost done!" He beamed with a grin on face. He had been working on his master piece singshot for weeks now. Now in only a matter of minutes, he was finally going to be able to test it out.**_

_**Of course Nami, and Sanji were to busy relaxing in the sun to pay much attention. Chopper, and Luffy were listening to Brook play Binks Sake for the fifth time today at the request of the captain. But honestly, Brook didn't mind.**_

_**Chopper was still the little reindeer he always was, even after all this time. His skills as a doctor only improved, and he became one of the greatest, if not the greatest. Competing with Law of course.**_

_**Robin was smiling at the three, while sitting in her chair next to Nami's. Being in her late fifty's already she had to wear glasses, and her hair was completely gray by now, and kept in a bun. She had gained weight, but not enough for it to be noticed. Now she mainly wore bluses, and jeans.**_

_**Zoro as always was sleeping in the crows nest. Along with the others his hair too gained a grayish tint to it. Over the years his scars started to fade, but were still the most noticable things about him. He still wore that open dark green coat with that red sash, in which his swords hung from. He felt a tickle in his nose, which lead to a snezee that reluctantly woke him up.**_

_**Sleepishly he looked into the distance spotting something, and looked down at his crewmates. He then yawned, gaining all their attention. "Oi. When are we going to land on that island?" The crews navigator quickly looked to see what he was talking about, and sure enough in the distance was an island.**_

_**Ginning at the sight, Luffy just chuckled. "Full speed ahead!" He ordered, and they changed their course to the direction of the island.**_

_**"B..b..but." Nami studdered looking at the map, still completely dumbfounded. And she thought the grandline was unpredictable.**_

_**"Looks like you learn something new everday, right ?" Robin commented.**_

_**The anticipation was killing Luffy every minute they got closer to the island. After starting his journey as a pirate many years ago, Luffy eventally achived his goal of becoming pirate king. He also came to adapt the former pirate kings appearence too, even if he was the only one who didn't notice. Luffy still kept his raven hair short, and wore his hat. Only, he also managed to grow a mustache. Luffy now had a more muscular build to him, and collected more scars as the years went by. He went back to wearing his old red vest, and shorts thinking he should give that old 17 year old a chance to experience his dream.**_

_**As they got closer to the island, the crew began to realise that something was wrong. Soot that now covered the island, started to blow with the breeze. Remains of burnt buliding were all that stood, along with scattered pieces of wood. But the most distictive part of the island, had to be the stench of rotten corpses.**_

_**Before any of them could respond to the horror infront of them, they heard a small explosion below deck, and a coughing Franky comeing up.**_

_**"Sorry...Bros...minor...reaction, but I still wouldn't go down there for a while." Franky stated coming out of his coughing fit. He had just come back from trying to give the sunny some upgrades. When no one responded, Franky soon realized their attention was elsewhere. When he decided to check out the nearby island, he found out why.**_

_**"Woa, so UNSUPA!" He responded, and Usopp asked what everyone else was dreading.**_

_**"Do you think theres any survivors?"**_

_**No one dared answer, and their ship docked in silence. Once off the Sunny, they decided to try to find anything, or anyone savagable. After a while with no luck, they saw the sun beginning to set, and felt their stomachs grumble. Strange thing was, the crew found their captain still looking. No one wanted to tell him it was getting late, but they also didn't want him to get his hopes up either.**_

_**"Luffy." Zoro finally called. Luffy looked at him, and could tell by the pain in his eye what he was trying to say.**_

_**"Yeah alright, lets go." Luffy replied in a monotone, as he began to walk back to his crew with his head hung in defeat. His crew saw this, and knew how he must be feeling. Finding this island brutally attacked, and couldn't do anything to help.**_

_**Nami put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly as he walked by, and he gave her a small smile upon feeling it. Thats when they all heard the sound of wood against wood, **__**like something was being picked up.**_

_**"GET OFF THIS ISLAND YOU DAMN PIRATES!" Before they knew it, they fond the source of the yelling from a little girl charging at Luffy with a 4 by 4 singed wooden beam. **__**The whole crew were to shocked to move, luckily they didn't need to. The girl was short enough for Luffy to keep her back by her head with his hand. She tried to swing at him, but the beam was too short to actually hit him.**_

_**As she continued to swing, the Strawhats got a good look at her and concluded that she couldn't have been older then six. She had short brown hair up to her shoulders, **__**and sea green eye's. She was wearing a simple short sleeve pink dress, which was obviously dirty.**_

_**"Hold on kid, calm down. A little girl like you wouldn't stand a chance against one pirate, let alone nine." Sanji spoke, hoping to knock some sense into her, but she just kept swinging.**_

_**"I DON'T CARE, BUT I'M SURE AS HELL NOT GOING TO DIE KNOWING I LET PIRATES BACK ON THIS ISLAND! ESPECIALLY FOR NEE-CHAN!" As the girl shouted, Luffy saw tears forming in her eye's along with determination. He hung his head allowing his hat to cover his face, and continued to keep her back.**_

_**"Please, I'm not sure how long you've been out here, bt you need medical attention. I'm a doctor." Chopper chimed trying to put himself between the two, but the girl wouldn't give up.**_

_**"I've been fine so far, I don't need help. Especially...not from...pirates." The girl could feel her head heat up, and before she knew it, she blacked out.**_

_**As they watched the girl pass out from pure exhaustion, Chopper ran over to feel her forehead. He could feel the scolding heat, even before he toched it.**_

_**"We need to get her back to the ship, the poor girl needs some rest." Chopper commented looking back at the others. Before anyone else could do anything, Luffy picked up the girl, and carried her back to the ship in his arms.**_

* * *

_**When the girl finally woke up, she saw that it was dark outside. She also realized that she wasn't on the island anymore.**_

_**Instead, she was now in a room that seemed to be an infirmary. She looked, and saw that she was laying in a bed, wearing her same dress. However, what made her jump,**_  
_**was hearing an unfamiliar female voice speak while coming in the room.**_

_**"Good, your awake. You've beeen asleep for an entire day, and night! Here, I brought you some clothes!" A forty year old woman with long orange hair came in, and placed some clothes at the foot of the bed. It was a Purple shirt, and Tan pants. Which, the girl clearly saw they were too big. As if reading her thoughts, Nami began to speak again.**_

_**"I know they might be too big, but there only until we get you cleaned up for dinner! My names Nami by the way!" She smiled at the girl, and for a while the six year old didn't know what to say. All she knew was that Nami was one of the pirates on her island. Noticing the syringe on the desk nearby, the girl jumped out of her bed, and grabbed it. She pointed the needle right at Nami.**_

_**"ALRIGHT, WHERE THE HELL AM I, AND WHY DID YOU ALL KIDNAP ME?" The girl tried her best at intimidating the woman, but Nami just sighed grabbing her old wooden bow staff, and hitting the girl on her head.**_

_**"Ouch!" The girl interjected rubbing the newly formed lump on her head, and dropping the syringe. Nami picked it up, and placed it back on the desk.**_

_**"Don't mess with things like that, and get back into bed. The doctor still hasn't discharged you, you know."**_

_**"Doctor?" As the girl asked confused, she looked at the doorway only to find what appeared to be a Raccoon Dog. It seemed like he was trying to hide behind the door frame, but instead of hiding his entire body was exposed.**_

_**"Uh, isn't he..."**_

_**"Doing it backwards? Yes. He does that when he's nervous. Chopper, it seems like your patients awake now!" Nami said encouraging the ships doctor to come in, and reluctantly he did. The girl just tilted her head in confusion.**_

_**"You have a Raccoon Dog as your doctor?" The girl soon realized she struck a nerve, for the doctor grew an angry look.**_

_**"SHUT IT HUMAN, I'M A REINDEER!"**_

_**"Huh, a Reindeer?" She asked stunned. She had always heard of Reindeer, but never got the chance to actually see one. Especially one that could interact like a human.**_

_**Chopper brought out a stehoscope, and started walking towards her. "Ok, I'm just gonna check your heart, and lungs."**_

_**Before Chopper could actually reach her, she turned away, and crossed her arms. " Their both fine." She stated a matter-o-factly, but Chopper still wasn't convinced.**_

_**"I know, but still..."**_

_**"I SAID I'M FINE YOU DAMN PIRATE!" The girl snapped as she turned around to face him, and was soon reacquainted with Nami's bow staff.**_

_**"Ouch!"**_

_**"DON'T BE AN IDIOT, LET THE DOCTOR EXAMINE YOU!" With that, the girl grumbled while getting back into bed, and rubbing another lump on her head.**_

_**"Mean old hag." She mumbled just not knowing when to stop talking. Nami heard it clearly, and the sound of the bow staff being used could be heard from the sick bay.**_

_**"Ouch!"**_

_**"I'M NOT AN OLD HAG GOT IT!?"**_

_**"Yes ma'am." The girl replied quickly, out of fear. And she began to rub the lumps on her head that she seemed to be collecting. Finally Chopper was able to use his stehoscope, and examine her.**_

_**"Everything seems to be normal, but I still want you to take it easy for a couple of days. I also have to ask, when was the last time you eaten, or drank anything?" **__**He asked as the six year old turned from him, and faced the wall. Sighing, Nami sat next to the girl on the bed, and placed a hand on her shoulder.**_

_**"Look I know you don't like pirates, but we're not gonna hurt you alright. Chopper is one of the greatest, if not the greatest doctor I know. He really cares about his patients, and wants to make sure they get better. So will you please comply with him, so we can make sure you get better?" As Nami asked this, she saw tears building up in the girls eye's. She also saw the girl trying really hard to hold them in.**_

_**"I just wanna go home." She finally muttered.**_

_**"Shishishi You won't find much of anything there anymore, now will ya?" Hearing the familiar chuckle of their captain, Nami, and Chopper looked to see Luffy enter the sick bay.**_

_**The girl just looked, and glared at the raven haired man for his comment. "I don't care, it's still my home."**_

_**"Trust me if you went back there, you would die within days!" Luffy grinned mockingly, only managing to make the six year old pissed off.**_

_**"YEAH SO WHAT IF I DO, I'M NOT AFRAID!"**_

_**"Shishishi Then what would have been the point of you surviving anyway?" The six year old didn't know how to respond. She was never asked that before, and it surprised her that she was.**_

_**"You had a Nee-Chan right?" Luffy continued to ask.**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"She protected you didn't she?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"Do you honestly think she gave her life to save yours, just so you could waste it and die anyways?" She wanted to yell at him, and hurt him. How would he know what Nee-Chan wanted? He never even met her, and he thinks he could talk about her like that. Before she could even open her mouth, she looked into the raven haired man's eye's. She saw something that she never expected, ...Pain. Pain that will always linger, no matter how hard you try to forget it. Pain that can't be cured, but can be treated. She thought he didn't know how she was feeling, but seeing his eye's hold that pain, she new she was wrong.**_

_**Suddenly no matter how hard he tried to stop it, tears started to fall. Nami, and Chopper watched in bewilderment as Luffy walked up to the girl, and gave her a hug.**_

_**"It's ok to cry, you don't have to hold it in anymore." He told her with a reassuring smile, and she just buried her face into his sholder. For the first time this week, she felt the weight on her shoulders dissapear. She just did as she was told, and cried. She cried about losing her home, she cried about being to helpless to stop it, and she also cried about losing her Nee-Chan.**_

_**For the first time in awhile, the two Strawhats saw their captain in one of those rare occasions where he knew exactly what to do. And they both just smiled.**_

_**When she was finally done crying, the girl wiped away the last of her tears, and turned toward Chopper.**_

_**"3 days." She replied. Chopper was a bit confused, until he remembered that he examined her earlier. He nodded with a smile, and wrote the information down in his notebook. Luffy just chuckled, and grinned at the girl.**_

_**"Well then c'mon! Sanji's already got diner ready!" With that, the girl couldn't help but smile, and nod. Of course, her stomach grumble soon after. The four of them just laughed about it, until it was time for the six year old to get cleaned up for diner.**_

* * *

_**Luffy, and Chopper went to the galley, and met up with the rest of the crew. They ate, and talked while they waited for Nami to come with their guest. Suddenly they heard two people coming down the latter from the deck. They saw that it was Nami, and the six year old girl wearing baggy clothes.**_

_**When she saw the rest of the crew, she immidiately stood closer to Nami. She recognized Luffy, and Chopper from earlier, but she had yet to meet the rest. Seeing the shy expression on the girls face, Nami just smiled. As Nami was leading her to the table, it was hard for the girl not to notice the stares she was getting. Once she was seated, she grabbed a plate, and started to place some food on it. When while she was trying to eat, she still felt their stares. Finally she had enough, it went from embarrassing, to just plain out annoying.**_

_**"Alright, what the hell are you staring at?" Everyone but Zoro just smiled.**_

_**"Welcome!" The girl just grinned, and continued to eat her turkey leg.**_

_**"Thanks! So, you guys are the good guys? Nami-San has told me stories about your adventures, and how you all helped people with their dreams!" The cew then looked at the ever so modest Nami, who just waved it away like it was nothing. Usopp was the first to reply.**_

_**"Of course we are, I'm the captain after all! I'm the great pirate captain Usopp-Sama!" As Usopp tried to introduce himself, the girl couldn't help but giggle at the long nosed man. Luffy on the other hand looked steamed, literally.**_

_**"DAMN IT USOPP, I'M THE CAPTAIN! AND I BET NAMI ALREADY TOLD HER TOO!" At that point everyone but Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy joined in laughing.**_

_**"SILENCE! EVERYONE DESERVES TO HEAR THE TALE OF THE GREAT USOPP-SAMA! LIKE THE TIME I TOOK ON A GIANT GOLD..." Before Usopp could fininsh Luffy streched his arm, and pushed Usopp's face in the bowl of mashed potatoes. That was enough to get even Zoro laughing. It took a while, but Sanji finally realized what Luffy had done. Once he did, he calmly walked over to his captain, and kicked his chair right out from under him.**_

_**"DON'T WASTE FOOD YOU IDIOT!"**_

_**"But Sanji, it was really funny!" He gave him his signature grin, and Sanji sighed.**_

_**"As funny as it was, you won't be laughing when your starving."**_

_**"Oi cook, he's always starving." Zoro chimed in smirking.**_

_**"AND I'M THE ONE THAT HAS TO DEAL WITH IT, SO YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP MOSS HEAD!"**_

_**Luffy was now laughing at the proceeding argument, and his attention left the vengeful Usopp, who brought out his slingshot.**_

_**"He he, lets see if he thinks this is funny!" He laughed mischievously, as he grabbed a baby carrot from the bowl of steamed veggies, and loaded it. He had it aimed for Luffy's mouth. Unfortunately, thats when the cyborg sitting in betweeen them decided to stand up.**_

_**"Yo Zoro-bro, Sanji-bro theres no need..." Franky then felt something hit his arm. He looked down at the floor to find a baby carrot. When he looked towards the direction it came from, he saw Usopp. Normally Usopp would cower, and beg for forgivness. But over the years Usopp really became a brave warrior of the sea.**_

_**"Sorry Franky, I ment to hit our captain!" He grinned, and Franky grinned back understandingly. However Sanji's chief senses zoned in, and spotted the carrot on the floor.**_

_**"OI, WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT WASTING FOOD!"**_

_**Just as Sanji was shouting at the two, Zoro grinned as he walked over and picked up the carrot.**_

_**"Who said it was going to be wasted?" Right before Sanji could respond, Zoro shoved the carrot in his mouth.**_

_**Zoro laughed at the glaring cook mockingly, while watching him eat the floor carrot. Sanji then noticed the spilt over mashed potatoes on the table from when Usopp's face landed in the bowl, and an idea formed in his head. He grabbed the Usopp face potatoes, and shoved it in Zoro's smirking mouth.**_

_**"TAKE THAT YOU MOSSY HAIRED BASTARD! DON'T EVER FORCE ME TO EAT FOOD OFF THE FLOOR AGAIN!"**_

_**"Yay, food fight!" Luffy shouted picking up the bowl of steam veggies, and chucked it. Brook now had a helmet, and veggies in his eye sockets.**_

_**"Nice shot Luffy-San!"**_

_**Usopp still on a quest for vengeance, grabbed a mug full of grog, and dumped it on the unsuspecting Luffy.**_

_**"He he, hows your victory drink captain?" Usopp asked with a facetious smile, and they both started laughing.**_

_**Watching the food fight intensify, the six year old girl just laughed. It wasn't until a pair of hands sprouted from the table, that she was able to calm down.**_

_**"Uh, Nami-San, what is that?" She asked as the hands grabbed a bowl of salad, and passed it up the table with the other hands. Seeing this, Nami just smiled.**_

_**"Oh, thats just Robin!" Nami explained pointing to the middle aged woman with her arms crossed. Hearing this, Nami saw the girls eye's lite up in amazement, and she just smiled at the innocent six year old.**_

_**"Wow, thats amazing!"**_

_**Once robin had the bowl of salad where she wanted it infront of chopper, she smirked.**_

_**"Well Mr. Doctor , looks like you and I are the only ones left out of the fun." Chopper saw something in Robins look, something...devious, and he didn't like it. He tried to leave, but the two hands on his chair held him. Robin gave him one last Mischievous smile, and soon he was wearing a bowl while salad covered him.**_

_**"Wow, are they usually the entertainment?" At that question, Nami couldn't help but laugh.**_

_**"No, thats suppose to be Brooks job."**_

_**"Brook?"**_

_**Nami then pointed to the skeleton, who was still picking veggies out of his eye sockets.**_

_**'I don't get it, Nee-Chan always told me pirates were bad people. Especially since they took Nee-Chans family away." Something about the way the girl spoke of her sister just didn't set right with Nami.**_

_**"So, yo two didn't have the same family?" She asked, and just as Nami expected the girl shook her head.**_

_**"No, Nee-Chan and I met at Ms. Kurenai's home for children." Suddenly everything started to click in Nami's head. The generic pink dress, meeting her sister who had a diffrent family. Nami knew in an instant that the girl was talking about an orphanage. Just then, Brook walked up to them.**_

_**"I'm sorry for our rudeness Ms., but we forgot to ask you your name." Over hearing Brooks comment, the rest of the strawhats gave their attention back to their guest.**_

_**"Oh yeah, whats your name?" Luffy asked with his grin, and the girl suddenly became really interested in her food.**_

_**As she watched the girl look at her plate of food, Nami suddenly realized something. She then leaned in to wisper it into Luffy's ear.**_

_**"She's from an orphanage Luffy, I don't think she has a name."**_

_**"Oi, you don't have a name? Is that the problem?" Even after all these years she spent with him, Nami was still surprised at Luffy's bluntness.**_

_**The fact that the girl didn't look up from her food, told Luffy he was right.**_

_**"Well then, we can share mine! Except for the Luffy part, that stays with me!" As he said that, the girl looked at him in utter shock.**_

_**"You would...you would give me your name?" She asked, and Luffy rolled his eye's like it was the most obvious answer.**_

_**"Of course, the legacy of the Monkey D's has to be passed down somehow right? It's just too cool not to! Now, lets give you your own name." As he began to think of names, his crew joined the girl in shock.**_

_**{He's willing to share his name with a stranger he just met. Thats why we made him captain, no thats why he IS captain.}**_

_**They all thought, and a name finally came to Luffy.**_

_**"Merry!"**_

_**"What?" Everyone asked, and Luffy just chuckled.**_

_**"Yeah, long ago we had a ship. She was strong, and never gave up. She protected us on our journey's until the very end. Just as you protected your home, and were willing to die for for it!"**_

_**It wasn't often, but sometimes Luffy could be the smartest person the strawhats knew. Other times...he would just pick his nose. Like right now.**_

_**"So, how do you like the name?" Luffy asked with a finger in his nose, and the girl just smiled at him.**_

_**"I love it!" The girl now know as Merry grinned, and everyone joined her.**_

_**"Good! From now on, your name is Monkey D Merry!" Everyone cheered coming into a group hug. Well, all except Zoro of course who just stayed back and smiled. With a start of a new name, came a great friendship.**_

* * *

As Brook finished his story, the sun was beginning to rise. Serena just stared at the sleeping Merry in amazment.

"So, you two were apart of the strawhats?" She asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yep, after Luffy-San gave Merry her name, she became an honorary member! Yohoho!"

Serena could still remember what Merry told Gimbly yesterday.

** "I thought pirates were weak, pathetic bullys. Then I met a group of people, who slowly became my family. They taught me what it really means to be a pirate. SO DON'T YOU DARE TARNISH THE NAME OF PIRATE KING LUFFY, ONE OF THE GREATEST PIRATES TO EVER SAIL THE BLUES!"**

_She was friends with the former pirate king, and got his namesake too._

It wasn't until Brook spoke, that Serena was brought out of her thought.

"Yohoho, land ahoy!" Brook beamed showing her the island in the distance. As they continued sailing, they both notice storm clouds coming in. The waves just seemed to get angryer, and angryer until finally, one landed in the boat ontop of Merry.

"COLD!" Merry shouted immidiately waking up, and jumping. Her arms combusted into flames, in hopes of warming her back up.

Seeing this Brook, and Serena just laughed. "Glad your up captain, we're going to be docking soon." Serena said showing her captain the island.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dracula inn on crossbone island, a once pirate friendly hangout now has been taken over by Marine pirates. Well, all that is except a nineteen year old boy who sat at the bar waiting to order.

He had well maintained short pink hair, that was cut just above his kneck. He had crystal blue eye's with slightly tan skin. He was wearing a green vest that was parted down the middle, along with red shorts, and plain brown sandals. On his back were two leather holsters, holding two iron boomerangs. Along with his muscular build, tatoos of infamous pirate crew jolly rogers covered his arms. From the whitebeard pirates, to the red haired pirates, and even the drake pirates. There also happened to a jolly roger with a grinning skull, wearing a strawhat.

A man wearing a Marine coat, and a blue bandana stood at the bar paying for his, and his crews drinks. When suddenly another man wearing the same uniform ran up to him.

"Sir is it true, does this island really have the missing sword of..." The first man cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't be an idiot, that sword isn't anywhere. People have been trying to find it for years, but never have. Besides, it wouldn't be on an island like this." He explained as they both walked by the pink haired boy, who just glared at them while watching them walk away.

"Oh Koyu, your up early! Is there anything I can get you today?" The boy now know as Koyu smiled hearing the familiar female voice, and he turned around to find the woman in her late twentys behind the bar counter. She had long black hair that she kept in a bun, and her golden eye's looked as cheerful as ever.

"Hey Lizz, do you know anything about the missing sword of Mihawk being here?" Koyu asked, and once he did Lizz started to shift uncomfortably.

"Well I have heard rumors, but Koyu noone has been able to find it. It's a lost treasure, impossible to find like the One Piece." With Lizz's comment, Koyu only chuckled.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say!" And Koyu just grinned.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**

**What, surprised? You didn't think Merry was Luffy's kid did you? Well now yo know a little more about Merry, and how she met the Strawhats. I have been waiting so long to write a strawhat food fight scene, and I hope I did justice by it. Well now we begin the lost sword arc, and we are introduced to a new character. I just want to thank Condor K for sending Koyu, who will be introduced more in the next chapter. If any of you want to send in an oc, here are the positions that are taken.**

**Captain- Monkey D Merry **

**Firstmate/musician- Brook **

**Blacksmith- Serena **

**Marksman- Taken, and will be introduced later **

**Navigator/hunter- Taken, and will be introduced later**

**Until next time Hetaliafan98 is out...peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**A/N **

**I know i haven't updated in a while, and it's going to be a while before I post again. You see I have been rereading the past chapters and I am now in the middle of rewriting chapter 2 and 3. My personal goal is to finish the missing sword arc by the time school starts back up. Also I just want to say thank you to everyone that has been sticking with me and my story. Even if your cursing me just wanting me to update already. Anyway here's the next chapter, and hopefully soon the rewrites will be posted. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Bold: Title/ AN/ Den Den Mushi**

_**Bold italic: Flashback**_

_Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

**(Round trip) Meadow Koyu!**  
**Pirate Extraordinaire!**

Not once while they were docking did Serena dare lift her gaze from the approaching storm. It wasn't until they somehow managed to land safely on solid ground that she finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright we beat the storm, but it looks like we might have to wait out this storm on the Island..." She began to explain turning to face her 'temporary' Nakama. Unfortunately by the time she did it seemed like they were already preoccupied. Seeing this Serena deadpanned.

_Are those dumbasses even listening?_

"Hey Brook come take a look at this Island!" Hearing her captain's excietment only made Serena's eye's twitch in irritation. Seriously why did she agree to journey with these two.

"AM I SERIOUSLY THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT THAT HUGE STORM RIGHT NOW?" She asked as the lack of response pretty much answered her question. Hopeing to just wake up from what seemed to be an endless nightmare Serena facepalmed, but to no avail.

"Oi Serena you need to come see this!" Even though the sound of Merry's voice was without a doubt the source of Serena's headache she still couldn't ignore her 'temporary' captain. With that in mind Serena began to make her way over to where Merry, and Brook were.

"Ok, now whats so important ..." Before she could even finish Serena had finally gotten a good look at the island. She finally saw the large trees covering the island and creating a canopy that was sure to protect this island from the storm, along with all the species of birds calling there home. Wild plants covered the ground creating this wonderland like feeling. Never before in her life did Serena ever expect to see something this colorful... this calming... this...beautiful.

_Wow this place is a..._

"IT'S A JUNGLE!"

Both Brook, and Merry shouted in amazment taking the words right out of Serena's mouth. The crew just stood there taking it in. That was until they felt raindrop begin to fall on them, and they looked up into the gray and damp sky. As the rain began to fall harder they ran into the edge of the jungle where they took refuge under the nearest canopy tree.

With her attention now gained Merry took in the weather and the very angry waves crashing against the shore.

" When did this storm get here?" Merry's question had earned her a newly formed lump on her head thanks to the courtesy of Serena. " THATS WHAT I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU! PAY ATTENTION DUMBASS!"

" Serena why do you have to be so mean?" Merry whinned as she rubbed her now sore head while Serena just rolled her eye's attaching her hammer back to her belt. "Like I was saying before we might need to wait out this storm on the island. It's too dangerous to be sailing right now, especially on a dinhgy."

"So what are we waiting for lets go find a place to eat, cause i'm starving!" Realizing she had no other choice Serena began to follow Merry into the jungle terrain. That was until she realized Brook was still sitting under the tree starting to make a fire.

" Hey Pervy Skeleton aren't you coming?"

Serenas question had gained the attention of the crews musican/firstmate and the captain herself. In response Brook just laughed as he put a tea kettle full of water on top of his fire.

" Yohoho I figured that I could stay here and make some more tea while keeping an eye on our boat!" Serena knew the canopy could protect the island and she knew that Brook was a safe distants away from the shore. Even so she couldn't help but feel this urge to worry.

_What am I thinking? Even if the storm was to get that bad it's not like he could die ... but still._

"Just be careful pervy skeleton."

After hearing that Brook would have smiled if he could. " Don't worry if the storm gets bad i'll head in your direction."

With a grin Merry had placed a hand on Serena's shoulder gaining her attention. " C'mon he'll be fine."

While Merry was leading Serena into the terrain she looked back at her nakama making tea. " We'll bring you back some food Brook!" She beamed with one last grin.

Brook watched them leave until they had left his field of vision. "But I'm a skeleton so I don't have eye's! YOHOHOHO! This gives me the perfect chance to work on my skull jokes. It feels like its been forever since I told one!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in Dracula inn Koyu was just finishing up his breakfast. As usual Lizz was working behined the bar taking orders from her customers.

"Man this food is good Lizz!" Koyu beamed between inhales of his food. Lizz had worked at Dracula inn since she was a kid and in the years she had worked there she had never seen anyone with an appetite quite like Koyu's. Although most would find it utterly disgusting and rightfully so, Lizz always found herself giggling from his food facial hair that would wind up on his face.

Today should have been another usual day on Crossbone Island ever since Koyu arrived yesterday, but ever since Koyu had mentioned the lost treasure a feeling of dread began entering her heart. Along with all the Marines that stop on this Island every once in a while there would be one person who comes to this Island in seach of the legendary treasure claimed to be buried here. She always loved to meet the ambitious kids determined to make a name for themselves by finding the treaure, but it would ultimately be short lived.

They would start out full of enthusiasim and determination and day by day they would come back spirits broken bit by bit until they were completely and utterly degraded. No matter who many kept on coming every last one of them never lasted more then a month.

It's true Koyu seemed diffrent from the others to Lizz, but that never stopped her from worrying. She hated to see the dreams of others shattered no matter who the person was. Nobody deserved that.

Watching Koyu quickly finishing his food Lizz could feel her palms begin to sweat. She didn't want to start this conversation with Koyu, but she couldn't bare the thought of Koyu giving up on his dream and loseing his spirit.

"Uhh Lizz are you ok?"

The sound of Koyu's voice was enough to break her out of her train of thought, unfortunately thats when she caught herself staring at him. Trying to push back the embarassment Lizz decided to laugh it off. " Are you kidding? I've never been better!"

Koyu didn't buy her act for a second, but he knew if she did have a problem that she would tell him when the times right. So he just shrugged this incident off and went back to eating.

It didn't take long for him to finish his food, and he stood up once he was done. He finished off his drink and wiped the remaining droplets off his face with his hand and placed his mug back with a satisfied sigh.

"Well see ya Lizz! Next time you see me I'll definately have that sword!" As he spoke Lizz could see the confidence and determination eminating from his smile. Even so she could only imagine how long it will take for all of that to go away.

_Koyu..._

Next thing she knew he was making his way towards the exit. Each step he took she tried to open her mouth and say something that might stop him, but nothing would come out.

_Please don't..._

As Koyu was quickly approaching the door Lizz's chance was slipping away. Even so no words could escape her mouth.

_Please don't look for that sword!_

All she could do was watch until Koyu left and ended up just like the rest. However just as it seemed that he was leaving two people had walked into the inn at the sametime.

"C'mon Serena the smell of food is coming from here!" A female voiced beamed which was quickly followed with a sigh coming from the person with her. Unfortunately they were soon greated with a collison from Koyu causing them all to fall.

As the sound of three groans echoed throughout the room Koyu began to rub his head trying to process what just happened. Finally realizing what trasnpired he quickly got up and went to check on the two girls he ran into.

"I'm sorry. Are you two alright?" He asked holding out a hand to help them up.

" Yeah.. were fine. Thanks." A voice replied with a groan as a sixteen year old girl took his hand. Koyu saw that she blond hair pulled into two pigtails and auburn colored eye's. She was wearing a pink tank top with with orange shorts. A belt was connected at her waist and brown gloves were being worn on her hands. Based on this Koyu could safely assume she was some kind of smither.

Once up the blonde held out her hand and helped the secondary girl up. This one was a brunette with sea green eye's wearing a black tank top with green shorts and a strawhat ontop of her head. Seeing that hat gave Koyu a sense of familiarity, like he seen it somewhere before.

_That hat... could it be?_

With this in mind Koyu started to look back on all the wanted posters he has seen and or collected over the years. There was one in particular he felt the most accomplished about. It took him breaking into a naval base and looking into their old archives but he found it. The wanted poster of the last pirate king wearing his straw hat.

While Koyu was spacing out the girls didn't seem to notice. "Thanks Serena!" Merry beamed placing a hand on her head checking to make sure that her hat was there.

Looking around the room it didn't take long for the feeling of unease to settle in Serena.

The first floor of the inn had two parts; The lobby, and a dinning area with a bar. The lobby was extremely bright thanks to the two huge windows by the entrance and the yellow paint covering the walls, even it it looked worn out. The dinning area seemed inviting to say the least with the calming sea blue color on the walls and the beautiful flower vases on each table.

What was it that gave Serena this uneasy feeling? How about the fact that the inn was not only crowded but with Marines no less. "Uh Merry maybe we should go this place seems a little ... crowded." Chosing her words wisely Serena thought that would be enough to convince her (Temporary) Captain and they could leave.

Unfortunately once she noticed Merry's eyes sparkling and she made her way over to the pink haired man wearing the green vest that they ran into, Serena could litterally feel her hope for a calming morning float away only to be replaced by depression. "Why me?"

Feeling his arm being grabbed Koyu was stirred from his train of thought only to find the brown haired girl had a hold on it. " Hey what are you.." He asked about to pull his arm away when he realized just what she was looking at ... his tatoos.

" Amazing! You have all these jolly rogers tatooed onto your arms!"

As embarassing as it was it honestly didn't surprise Koyu when he became speechless. Usually when someone saw his tatoos they scoff and comment on how ( Wrong) it is to have the marks of criminals. He never had a reaction like this and quite frankly he didn't know if he liked it.

" Wow! You have the Heart pirates, the Kidd pirates, the Roger pirates, the Drake pirates, the whitebeard pirates..."

It wasn't until she started naming off the jolly rogers that Koyu finally noticed something. When she was naming pirate crews he could hear the passion in voice as if a little kid was talking about their long time hero. If that wasn't enough the look in her eye's was overfilling with devotion and spirit. What truely surprised him the most was the fact that she was not only naming off actual pirate crews, but she was matching them with their jolly rogers perfectly.

" The Red Haired pirates, the Buggy pirates, the Sun pirates ..." As she continued on a strange feeling soon began to come over Koyu causing a grin to grow across his face. He knew what this feeling was, but it was definately uncommon to him especially in this day and age. What Koyu was feeling for the first time towards another person ... was respect.

"The Kura pirates and ... " Thats when it happened, thats when the girl had spotted the most infamous jolly roger know today. The grinning skull wearing a strawhat.  
The moment her eye's made contact with it her grin grew, if that was even possible. "The Strawhat pirates!"

In response to her reaction Koyu could only laugh, and laugh he did. " Wow, you sure seem to like pirates."

" Of course I do. They get to set sail across the seas freely living out their dreams." As she replied her stomach grumbled reminding her why she had came here in the first place. " Breakfast!" She beamed as she began to make her way towards the dinningroom.

" Hey wait I wanted to ask ..." Koyu began, but he was to late. The girl had already left.

"Don't take it personally, she's just hungry." Hearing a voice behind him Koyu jumped away starttled. Thats when he realized the blonde haired girl was still there.

" Oh it's no big deal I just wanted to ask what her name was. I saw the hat on her head, and I thought I saw it before somewhere."

"Merry, her names Merry."

" Merry huh? Well my names Koyu, Meadow Koyu. Most people call me (Roundtrip) though." He introduced himself as he placed a hand infront of the blonde.

" Nice to meet you Koyu, I'm Serena." Serena intoduced herself as she shook Koyu's hand.

" Yeah, it was nice meeting you too Serena!'

Grinning one last time Koyu figured now was a good time as any to set off himself. " Well see ya!"

Unfortunately before he could leave a hand fell on his shoulder. "Koyu."

Heaing that familiar female voice Koyu wasn't surprised to find Lizz after turning around to face her. He was glad to see that she was smiling like her usual self.  
"Good luck!"

With that encouragment Koyu nodded taking those words with him as a personal promise. Just like that Koyu had left the inn. Even if she would never stop worrying Lizz knew the only thing she could do that would really help Koyu out, was just believe in him.

_Koyu if anyone can find Mihawk's sword, I know it's you._

* * *

Once Lizz returned to the bar Merry didn't waste a seconed ordering her breakfast, and promply inhaling it. Serena could only sit by the side and watch this monstrosity that is Merry's appetite.

_Whoever can this eat this much must have the stomach of a sea king!_

"Spbo phvew kndow wfare fhat ghuy whant?" Merry had asked with her mouth full just adding to the pile of dirty dishes. Seeing her eat Lizz giggled.

"Oh you mean Koyu? Well you see its said that buried on this island is a stolen relic of one of the worlds greatest swordsman. Koyu, like all the others who have came to this island in the past, is looking for that stolen relic." Lizz began it explain while Merry just continued to eat. Unknown to them the three were starting to gain an audience.

" You see that girl over there?"

"Yeah you don't think it her do you?"

"Don't you see that straw hat on her head, it just has to be."

" Dragon Empress."

Hearing someone say the tile she was given, Merry looked over her shoulder to see who was talking about her. When she couldn't find who it was Merry just shrugged it off and went back to eating. However sitting at a table near by were two figures hiding their faces behind the daily newspaper.

"Phew that was close." Thye both sighed out of relief wiping the sweet off their brow.

With one last swallow Merry has succesfully silenced her hunger. "Man that was good!" She added the last dirty dish onto the pile and sat up from her seat.

" Well I'm off!"

Seeing the grin spread acrossed Merry's face it was obvious to Serena that she was planning on doing something. Even if she wanted no part in it she just had to ask. " Where are you going?" Receiving a chuckle as a response Serena was already regreting her decison already.

"I'm gonna get us a new nakama!"

Making her way towards the lobby, Merry had no intention of stopping. That was... until she proceeded to bump into yet another person. Or two people to be more exact.

This time when she looked up to the path blockers she saw that they were both Marines. One of them looked to be in his Mid-Twentys with short blonde hair, and emerald green eye's. The other one seemed to be in his early Thirtys with shaggy dark blue hair, and red eye's. However both of them seemed to be wearing a smirks right on their faces.

"Well look what we have here Kamina." The blonde commented speaking first.

"Looks like our paycheck just walked in to me Ryu." Kamina then spoke.

"Better say your prayers Dragon Empress, because once we catch our prey we never let it go!" Joining in together to hopefully boost up the intimidation, both Kamina, and Ryu we're just waiting to hear the begging and pleading. However when they went to see the look on her face they were quite surprised to find that she was gone.

_The hell did she go?_

Hearing, and sadly seeing most of what was happening. Serena was glad that she was staying at the bar away from the alteration.

_That idiot! Ugh who cares as long as i'm back here i'm safe._

Ryu and Kamina finally found Merry who was continuing her walk towards the exit.

" WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST WALKED AWAY!" They both screamed gaining Merry's attention.

" Oh, were you guys saying something?" She asked as her question sent both of them into a corner of woe.

"That was just plan out hurtful."

" Yeah, she didn't even bother listening to what we had to say."

As they were both rubbing the ground with their index finger, just their reaction alone was enough to get laughs out of Merry.

"Bahahahah you guys are pretty funny!"

With every laugh Ryu, and Kamina could feel their blood boiling. Before she knew it Merry found both of them coming out of their corner of woe with dagger eye's that could pierce even the strongest of metals.

"Don't underestimate us." Kamina smirked as he looked over to Ryu who grinned realizing the message.

"Yeah, especially since you came here alone." Ryu commented. It was then that every Marine in that dinningroom stood up, pointing their pistols and Rifles at Merry. Meanwhile still hanging out at the bar Serena realized the worst case senario had happened, and she could soon feel her head begin to sink trying to bring less attention towards herself as she could.

_Calm down Serena. Its not like they could ever find out I'm part of her crew._

Reassured, Serena took a sip of her drink already feeling herself relax. Unfortunately while she was finishing that thought, Kamina and Ryu were waiting to get that eyes widening, palm sweating, face paling, shocked expression from Merry, but the only thing they got was a bold grin, and an assured chuckle. "Who ever said I came here alone?"

It was at that moment Serena's own eyes began to widen, and her palms began to sweat. She couldn't see it, but she was pretty sure that if she looked into a mirror her face would be pale.

_She wouldn't_

Looking behined the men, Merry had spotted the bar. " I have my nakama with me!"

_ DUMBASS!_

It didn't take even a second for Serena to feel a gun of some sort dig into her back. " You can't fool us girly. Now hows about we do this the easy way and you just move without any problems."

With no other choice Serena had complied with the random marine and left her seat and made her way over to where Merry was. To be honest she blamed Merry more for her rotten day then she did the Marines.

"Hey Serena your done eating!" Speak of the blunt blabbing devil herself.

Even if she wanted to strangle that idiot, Serena wasn't to dumb to know that Merry was pretty much her only safe ticket out. So non-chalanty she slowly scutted over to her. " Uh Merry. You wouldn't happen to have a plan out of this would you?"

"Of course I do."

With that fresh statement Merry walked over to the nearest table with the Marines eager to pull their triggers. It wasn't until she took her hat off that they began to tilt their heads in utter confusion. They watched as she took a plate full of food and placed it on her head. That was when she placed her hat back on her head covering the plate of food, and she turned to reface Serena.

" RUN!"

Running herself Merry quickly grabbed Serena's hand. The two just booked it out of their before any of the marines could realize what washappening. Once they did they didn't waste any time going after them.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!"

If it wasn't bad enough that the two girls were being chased by the marines, but the storm had finally hit the island hard, and it was now raining through the canopy.

* * *

So far Koyu's search had been fruitless, but proactive to say the least. Just by looking he was getting one step closer to finding that sword. It wasn't until the rain started to downpour that he decided to look for a place to take a break, but until he found one he was stuck walking in the rain.

" Ah man. It's such a drag that the storm decided to hit on the first day of my search. Now if only I could find a cave or something."

Looking into the distance it seemed that Koyu's luck was already changing, because in the distance there just happened to be a cave. " Alright!"

Even through the rain Koyu could hear the sound of yelling as he was making his way to the cave. As the noise got closer Koyu could make out silouetes of what seemed to be the two girls he met earlier, only now they were being chased by the marines. `` "Huh, what are those two doing being chased by the marines?"

It was then that a decision was made by Koyu, and he ran to help the two girls escape.

* * *

To be honest Merry was having a blast. Not only was she getting to explore the island, but this running was a great way of training. Of course having fun ultimately lead to her laughing which only pissed off the marines even more. Infact she was having so much fun that she barely even noticed the bullets passing by her, not like they would ever hit her anyway. "This island is amazing!"

Tired of the optimistic aroma surrounding Merry, the Marines, and surprisingly enough Serena joined together and shouted. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Serena had just about had it for today. She was sick of this island, sick of these marines, and definately sick of being dragged around by Merry. LITERALLY. " Uh Merry ... instead of playing around with your " Friends" CAN WE PLEASE JUST END THIS?"

With a sigh Merry looked back at the persistant marines. " Alright."

Up ahead Merry saw two giant canopy trees, and suddenly a plan began to form in her head. It didn't take long for Serena to noticwe that Merry's speed was increasing .

Once close enough to the tress Merry let go of Serena's hand and unsheated both of her swords. " Serena when I cut down these trees you need to run as fast as you can."

" Got it." Serena nodded and Merry charged the trees.

" DRAGON ... '

Is was at that time Serena began to speed up ready for the trees to fall, just as she was about to catch up a rock had tripped.

" RAGE!"

"WAIT MERRY NO!" Serena called out, but the trees were already cut. The Marines wasted no time trying to catch up, and with each second Serena saw the trees closer to crashing on the ground and Merry closer to leaving.

_She couldn't leave me could she?_

With doubt now taking over her thoughts she closed her eye's not ready to face the hard truth of betrayl.

_I knew I should have never trusted a pirate._

"SERENA!"

Hearing her name called Serena looked in bewilderment at the scene happening infront of her. Standing there holding up one of the trees was none other then Merry.

"Serena ... come on ... we need to get away."

Watching Merry, Serena could already feel her eye's begin to water. From the way Merry's arms were shaking Serena knew holding up that canopy tree wasn't an easy task, yet Merry was doing it for her.

_Merry._

Unfortunately the it was at that time Marines had reached Serena. "Its the end of the line for you two."

Gazing back at Merry the fact that the tree was slowly losing altitude pretty much told Serena Merry couldn't hold up that tree forever. She had to think of something, and fast.

Getting off the ground Serena dusted herself off ready to make her move. She was going to sprint as fast as her legs could take her. That was until she had heard someone shouting.

"TAG RIDE!'

It was than that something had ramed into her within a blink of an eye flying her past the tree and knocking Merry out of the way in the process.

When she finally came to, both the tall canopy trees were now blocking their path from the marines. She looked around to find that Merry was near by rubbing her head and checking on the plate of food as she sat up.

" What the heck just happened?" Merry asked as they both then heard someone chuckle. What was most unsettling about it was that it was coming from right next to Serena.

"What just happened was I just saved you two." Daring to look Serena had looked to the right of her only to find Koyu on the ground dusting himself off as he began to stand up.

Even if she was saved just thinking about getting ramed only seemed to anger her. Koyu spotted one of his iron boomerangs was stuck in the ground on the other side of Serena. He was going to retrieve it when suddenly it fely like the temperature was rising. Thats when he noticed the fiery aura that seemed to be eminating from Serena as she had unclipped a hammer from her belt.

" NEXT TIME YOU SAVE SOMEONE DON'T RAM INTO THEM DUMBASS!"

Rubbing his newly formed lump on his head Koyu shouted out in pain. "OW! Is this how you treat your rescuer?"

With a stern "hmph" Serena had turned away from him. It wasn't until Merry had looked at his tatooted arms that she remembered who Koyu was. once she did she walked over there.

"Hey, your that guy from earlier. I was just gonna look for you!" She beamed gaining both Koyu's and Serena's attention.

"Huh, me?" He asked.

* * *

Meanwhile on a ship heading towards Crossbone Island the sound of a Den Den Mushi ringing echoed through the room.

**"Click."**

Answering the snail was a man in his early fiftys with a gote and gray hair. He was wearing a white coat with the word justice on his back, and a blue bandana with cap onto of his head. He was sitting at his desk that wss being hit with sunlight coming in from his window.

"Hello?"

**"Vice Captain we have a situation!"**

Hearing the sound of a panicked subordinate pretty much got the Vice Captain ready for some bad news.

"Go on."

**"Not only is ( Roundtrip) on this island, but this morning we also discovered (Dragon Empress) here aswell. We were in persuit of her but we lost her in the jungle."**

"Bwahahaha you call that a situation?"

**"But sir."**

" I'll be there in less then an hour. I want a full on patrol of the shores. Make sure no one leaves the island. When I get there I'm taking a group of men and going after those troublemakers, and we will be victorious. Justice will prevail!"

**"Aye!"**

**"Click."**

As the conversation ended the Vice Captain was going through the stack of papers. "Hmm (Roundtrip), and (Dragon Empress). This should be interesting." With that a smirk had found it's way onto his furry lip.

* * *

Back on the Island Koyu had lead Merry and Serena back to the cave he had found earlier, and once there they started a fire.

" Wait, so you want me to join your crew?" Koyu's question was imidiately followed my Merry's vigorous nodding.

"Yeah, you would make an awesome nakama! Plus you helped us, so I know your a good guy!"

"By the way, how did you help us if you don't mind me asking?' Serena chimed joining in on the conversation.

"Oh thats easy, it's because I ate the **Mato ** **Mato no mi**!" With his explanation Koyu also struck a heroic pose with the light glinting off his teeth and everything.

Merry's eye's began to sparkle in amazement. " So Cool!"

"That still dosent explain everything." Serena said putting her two cents in.

"Oh well you see with the Mato Mato no mi with a simple touch I can mark anything as my target. Then all I have to do is throw an item and it will always hit my target. With my move Tag Ride I rode on one of my boomerangs to my target which in this case was you." As Koyu explained Serena thought back on what he said.

_With a simple touch he can mark anyone as his target._

With that thought she suddenly remembered her encounter with Koyu. They had shook hands.

" So amazing!" Merry beamed. "You definately need to join my crew! You would make the perfect Marksman!"

Looking at Merry ansd Serena Koyu honestly thought about it. Sailing the sea's. Finding adventures, and treasure. He knew instantly what his answer was going to be.

"Alright I'll join on two conditions. First I want to be capta.."

"Hell no." Merry said before he could even finish.

"What, but you didn't even let me fin..."

"Hell no. I'm the captain, period."

As much as he wanted to continue this debate, he knew he would have plenty of time to discuss this later. Besides he had one more important condition that would help him with his decision to join. "Second, this crew has to usher in the new great age of pirates."

The cave was silent for a bit, until the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Merry laughing. " Of course, I was already planning on doing that!"

A feeling of relief had spread across Koyu as grin soon made its way on his face. He knew from the determined look in Merry's eye, and the strawhat that rested on her head that she meant what she said. " Then just consider me Nakama!"

"Alright! Brook is gonna be so excited!"

Next thing Serena knew Merry had dragged Koyu into a line dance, and they both began chanting.

"Nakama, nakama, nakama!"

Seeing those two idiots she didn't know why, but it gave her a nostalgic feeling that made her smile.

With a sudden realizaion dawning on Merry, the line dance had ended. " Oh yeah I almost forgot, the lady at the inn earlier said you were looking for something."

To make the atmosphere seem more intense for the story he was about to tell, Koyu had taken a seat by the fire they had started.

" You see 10 years ago when the Marine pirates first came into play the Shichibukai had disbanded. It wasn't long after that the former Shichibukai, Dracule Mihawk ( Hawkeye) died at the age of 75. His family had buried him in the grandline at his castle. Unfortunately 2 years after he was buried tomb raiders disturbed his grave, and took one of his swords that he was buried with. Black Blade. Rumors say that the tomb raiders made their way to the south blue where they landed on crossbones island were they hid his sword hopeing one day to come back to it. So far it has been 8 years, and nobody has been able to find it. Thats why I want to find it."

Once it seemed like he was done with his story Merry stood up and grinned. " Alright I made a descion. Were gonna help you find that sword."

"WHAT? Weren't you listening? No one has be able to find that sword." Serena questioned atleast trying to nock some sense into the two morons.

" So? Koyu is nakama, and nakama help each other."

At this point both Merry and Koyu were grinning. "Thanks Merry.'

"Alright, lets go look for that sword!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N **

**Well there you have it folks the end to the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I just want to say thank you again to Condor K for sending in Koyu. If you have any comments, questions, or crtisims about how i've been portraying your character don't be afraid to post. Also this is just the introduction arc for Koyu, so if you already have a personal arc for him in mind you can PM me and we can talk about it.**

**Alright now that this chapter is done I'd like to try and introduce a new end segment to this story called ( Exploring the world). Basically at the end of every chapter I'll explain what has changed in the one piece world, and what has stayed the same. What better way to start this segment off then with the what I'm sure all of you are wondering about. Marine pirates. So lets start off with ranking.**

**1st- Captains of the sea. ( There is one for every blue, and one for each part of the grand line. Their basically the new Shichibukai.)**  
**2nd- Vice captains. ( There are 3 for evey captain, and they command diffrent divisons.**  
**3rd- regular subordinates**

**If this this is something you all would like me to continue, or if you have any questions just let me know.**

**Now as for oc's for the crew. Yes I'm still accepting them, but I can only accept two more. One postion that is really needed is the position of the crew's doctor.**

**Here is the list of positions already taken.**

**Captain- Monkey D Merry Firstmate/musician- Brook Blacksmith- Serena Marksman- Taken, and will be introduced later Navigator/hunter- Taken, and will be introduced later Cook- Taken Thief and Chronicler- taken Shipwright- Taken**

**Mera Mera no mi - Flame Flame fruit**

**Mato Mato no mi- Mark Mark fruit**

**Well I hope you all enjoy, and as always Hetaliafan98 is out ... peace!**

**P.s**

**Mihawk is actually 45 in the current spot in one piece. Remember this is 30 years in the future.**


End file.
